Conversations
by BobR
Summary: In which certain things are revealed and certain decisions are made
1. In the Dark

Conversations: 

Disclaimer 

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all nor do I want to, I just want to borrow them for a while. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me. 

***** 

Conversations 

Chapter 1 

In the Dark 

***** 

Tenchi awoke with the feeling that something was wrong somewhere. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though; it was just a nagging sensation in the back of his mind. It didn't feel as if there was anything dangerous about it, just a bad feeling about something. He glanced over at his alarm clock, Jeez, it's only 2:00am. He rolled over to try to go back to sleep, but that tickling in his mind wouldn't let him. He had to find out what was causing it. 

He rolled out of bed and went out into the hall. Slowly he cracked open the door to Ayeka and Sasami's room. He thought of how beautiful Ayeka looked in the moonlight and how cute Sasami looked. Both were sleeping peacefully, but Ryo-ohki, who was near the foot of Sasami's futon was tossing about and uttering low whimpers. She must feel it too, he thought. 

He quietly closed the door and moved on to Mihoshi's room. Looking in he saw Mihoshi sprawled out half uncovered, snoring gently. He smiled as he saw her lying there. Not much bothers her. She can get comfortable anywhere. He slid Mihoshi's door shut and continued down the stairs. 

He considered looking in on Washu, but decided not to chance it yet. With everyone asleep there was no one to help him if she decided she needed a guinea pig for some project. He chuckled at the thought. Life sure was interesting now that they were all here. He moved into the living room and stood at the window, looking out over the lake. It looked peaceful enough. Then he heard it, soft sobs and moans coming from the rafters at the back of the room. Ryoko. He didn't really want to wake her up; he didn't feel like being mauled this early in the morning, but if she was feeling the same thing that he was feeling, maybe together they could find the source. 

"Ryoko," he called gently up to her. "Ryoko, wake up." 

The moans and whimpers stopped. He saw her large, golden eyes slowly open and she turned her head to look at him. 

"Tenchi." 

"Ryoko, what's wrong? Do you feel it too?" 

"Tenchi, I… I…" Ryoko stuttered. 

"Please come down Ryoko, let's talk about it." 

She disappeared from her rafter and reappeared next to him. Strange, he thought, the minute Ryoko woke up, the feeling went away. Was she the cause? He could tell that she was upset about something, she didn't try to glomp onto him the way she normally did. Instead she just stood there quietly, head bowed. "Let's go sit on the couch," he said, guiding her over to it in the darkened room. 

They sat at opposite ends, something else that was unusual; she normally tried to get as close to him as possible. He moved over closer to her and he felt her shy away. Something was definitely going on with her. 

"Ryoko, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked her. 

"Nothing Tenchi. Nothing that you or anyone else can do anything about anyway." 

"You don't know that for sure Ryoko. Talk to me about it. Maybe there's something I can do." He moved closer to her until his leg was touching hers and he put his arm around her. He felt her tense up, and then relax against him. Her head dropped onto his shoulder. 

"I don't know if you can handle it Tenchi," she whispered. 

"Try me," he replied. 

"It's the memories Tenchi. I remember the things that Kagato made me do. I remember all of it. It comes to me in dreams, nightmares really. All the horrible things; the blood, the destruction, the terror on people's faces. I don't want to remember those things." 

"But that wasn't you Ryoko, Kagato had control. It was him, not you." 

"I know that Tenchi. But I was still there. I could see everything that my body was doing. Hear everything. Feel and smell - everything. I just couldn't control anything. Do you know what it's like to be trapped in your own mind while someone else performs atrocities using your body? Can you ever know?" she sobbed to him. 

"No Ryoko, I don't. And you're right. I don't know how I would handle it, or even if I could. But I do know this: you are strong. All of this has happened to you and you are still the sweet person that I care deeply about. I don't know what to do to remove those memories. I don't know if I would want to. According to Grandpa, our memories are what define us, who we are. Without those memories you might not be the Ryoko I know. I don't want a different Ryoko. I want to keep the one I have, she's kinda grown on me." He gave her a crooked grin that she could barely make out in the dim light. 

She gave him a tentative smile in return. 

"Tenchi?" 

"Yes Ryoko?" 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked meekly. 

He tensed slightly and she felt it. 

"No Tenchi, I don't mean like that. I just don't want to be alone anymore tonight. I promise I won't try anything and I'll be back on my rafter before the princess wakes up. She'll never know." 

He relaxed. "Ok Ryoko. But we'll do it the same way I do it with Sasami when she has a bad dream. I'll get a spare futon and sleep on that. You can have the bed." 

"No Tenchi, I don't want to kick you out of your bed. I'll take the futon." 

"Ryoko, I insist. You get the bed." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. She gave a little shiver and had no reply. 

He helped her to her feet and held her hand while they walked to the stairs. 

"Ryoko?" 

"Yes Tenchi?" 

"Have you asked if you could spend the night with any of the others?" 

"Well, I tried sleeping in Mihoshi's room a couple of times, but she moves around too much. And she snores." Ryoko giggled quietly. "I won't ask Ayeka for the obvious reasons and Washu… well Washu kind of scares me sometimes." 

Tenchi chuckled. "I know just what you mean…" 

***** 

After entering his room, Tenchi pulled the spare futon out of its storage place and laid it out next to the bed. 

"Ryoko, do you have anything to sleep in? I mean besides your regular clothes?" 

"You mean like this?" she asked as she phased into a short teddy with bikini panties. 

"Ryoko! You promised!" 

"Yes, I did. I was just teasing you." The teddy changed into a flannel sleep shirt that came almost to her knees. At least his nose didn't start to bleed this time, she thought. 

"Tenchi?" she asked as she crawled into the bed. "Can I stay with you every night?" 

"I don't know, maybe. With the same conditions Ryoko?" 

"Yes, same conditions Tenchi." 

"Then yes. But you realize that Sasami or Washu sometimes come in and sleep in the bed. You'd have to share with them, and then Ayeka might find out." 

"I don't mind as long as you're here. I'll share you with anyone. And if the princess finds out… Well, I'll deal with that if it happens." 

The room was quiet for a few minutes. 

"Ryoko?" 

"Yes my Tenchi?" 

"How was I able to sense your dream?" 

"I don't know. Well have to remember to ask Washu about it sometime." 

"Goodnight Ryoko." 

"Goodnight Tenchi." 

***** 

Sasami felt Ryo-ohki settle down into a peaceful slumber. She had woken up when Tenchi closed the door to her room. She knew that her friend's fitfulness was caused by Ryoko's bad dreams and she suspected that Tenchi had somehow comforted Ryoko, probably in the same way that he comforted her when she had bad dreams. She smiled as she pulled Ryo-ohki up to cuddle with her. I'll have to ask Tsunami if she can do something to help Ryoko, she promised herself and went back to sleep. 

***** 

To be continued 

***** 

Author's notes 

This is the first fic I have ever written. It takes place in the OAV Universe, several months after Here Comes Jurai I & II. There will be no original (as in created by me) characters introduced. Why should I create new ones when the ones we already have work so well together? 

This is NOT a lemon fic. Not that I'm against it if it's well written, but I'm trying to remain as true to the original series as I can. There is some mild innuendo, situations and language at some points though, so if this bothers you I'm sorry. No I'm not, not really. 

Nor was this originally intended as a crossover, but certain situations arose and the way it was playing out I couldn't use any Tenchi characters to resolve them. So I searched through some of my other favorite characters and found a few to fit and have kept them in the fic. I hope it works. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Under a Tree

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC 

Conversations 

Chapter 2 

Under a Tree 

***** 

It began much the same as any other day in the Masaki household. Lately Tenchi had been allowing Ryoko to sleep in his room, as long as she promised not to try anything while she was there. He knew she slept better if someone else, anyone else, was near her at night. He also felt he was getting to know her better because of some of the talks they had as they were falling asleep; although he did try to keep them as impersonal as possible, at least concerning his and Ryoko's relationship. He felt that, out of respect for him, she did to. 

This morning however, as he and Ryoko descended the stairs, Tenchi saw that Ayeka had managed to beat them downstairs. This was something that didn't happen very often, as Ayeka was a late riser and he was usually up early to work in the fields. Ryoko always got up with him to move to her own bed, so as to avoid the confrontation that was about to happen; although the rest of the household knew that Ryoko had been spending the nights in Tenchi's room. They all chose to keep quiet about it for the similar reasons. 

Tenchi really didn't need this in the early morning when he wasn't quite awake yet. He closed his eyes and waited for the explosions to follow. 

***** 

Ayeka stood in the center of the living room, her face bright red. "Lord Tenchi, I don't understand why you allow that woman to take such liberties with you. And as for you Ryoko, why do you continue to pursue that type of relationship with Lord Tenchi, when it's obvious that he doesn't wish it?" 

Tenchi looked over at Ryoko expecting an angry glare aimed at Ayeka. Instead he saw a calm, composed look on her face. Ryoko slowly walked over to where Ayeka stood. She looked Ayeka over from head to foot with a steady gaze. 

"Princess, we really need to talk," she said calmly. She looked over at Tenchi. "Just talk. Nothing violent." Then before anyone could speak, she grabbed Ayeka and teleported from the room. The rest of the family looked at each other in silence 

*****. 

Ryoko and Ayeka reappeared on Funaho's little island. Ayeka's expression was one of outrage. "Miss Ryoko, how dare you…" she managed to squeak out. 

Ryoko pointed to one of Funaho's exposed roots. "Sit," was all she said. Ayeka saw that Ryoko was not in a mood to argue, so she sat. Ryoko seated herself on another root, facing Ayeka. 

Ryoko spoke softly to the princess. "Ayeka, we need to come to an understanding. I don't want you to say a word until after I'm done talking, then you can rant and rave or say whatever you want. And I'll sit here quietly and listen. I told Tenchi there wouldn't be any violence, so I won't allow any. I'll just leave if you try anything and Tenchi'll know that it's not my doing." She paused. "Are you willing to accept these terms?" 

The indignation slowly drained from Ayeka's expression. She nodded. 

"Good," Ryoko nodded as well. "There are some things I need to get off my chest." 

Ayeka snickered. 

"Princess…" Ryoko warned. 

"Sorry," Ayeka apologized. 

"Ayeka," Ryoko began, "do you remember the night I tied you up and tried to sneak into Tenchi's room?" Ayeka nodded. "Well," Ryoko continued, "you also remember that Washu and Ryo-ohki were already in his room when Sasami went in." The princess nodded again. 

"Well, the sleeping arrangement that Tenchi and I have is something like that. I sleep in his bed and he's been sleeping on a futon on the floor. I don't think you realize it, but occasionally Washu or Sasami, sometimes both, join us and sleep in the bed with me. It's kind of like a slumber party." 

Ryoko stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. 

"I have bad dreams Ayeka. Horrible nightmares when I'm alone in the dark. Tenchi knows this. That's why he's been letting me stay in his room. I didn't think that you'd let me stay with you and Sasami, and when I tried to stay with Mihoshi, she snored and tossed around so much that I couldn't get to sleep at all. And being alone at night with Washu is out of the question because I still don't completely trust her. And I don't think that woman ever sleeps anyway." 

Ryoko looked at Ayeka to gauge her reaction. All she saw was an attentive look. Damn, she's hard to read, Ryoko thought. I wonder if I'm getting through to her at all? 

"Ayeka, you know you could join us some nights if you want. Tenchi wouldn't mind, as long as we don't fight or try to seduce him. Although you would have to share the bed with me and maybe whoever else joined us that night." 

"Miss Ryoko, I don't know what to say," Ayeka managed to get out. 

Ryoko looked at her sharply. "Please Ayeka, I'm not quite done yet." 

Ayeka folded her hands back on her lap and looked politely at Ryoko. 

Ryoko watched her for a minute, still trying to read her expression, then started to speak again. "Ayeka, I don't hate you. In fact, I consider you my best friend aside from Tenchi. No, more than that. I think of Sasami as a little sister and you as a sister closer to my age. You see, I've never had a true family before, and I have one now. I really, really like the one I have. All of you. I'll understand if you don't feel the same, but I want you to understand how I feel. Tenchi knows I feel like this. Sometimes we talk at night before we fall asleep." 

Ryoko stopped and looked down at her feet. "I guess that's about all I've got to say. Your turn now." 

Ayeka sat with the carefully neutral expression that she had maintained throughout Ryoko's speech. But inside she was stunned by what Ryoko had just revealed to her. Although intellectually she understood that Kagato had been responsible for the destruction on Jurai, she still equated Ryoko with the demon that caused it. Now that demon had stated that she held no hate for the treatment that Ayeka had given her and that she thought of Ayeka as a sister that she, Ryoko, had never had. She needed to reevaluate her perceptions of Ryoko. Badly needed to reevaluate them. But first she needed to dig a little deeper, if Ryoko would allow it. 

"Miss Ryoko," Ayeka started. 

Ryoko held up her hand to stop her. "Ayeka, if you don't mind, could you drop the `Miss' part. It sounds so formal. Just call me Ryoko." 

"All right then, Ryoko," Ayeka replied, "I will start by apologizing to you now, then later I will apologize to Lord Tenchi, for my outburst this morning. If you don't mind, I have some things I want to clear up as well." 

Ayeka frowned and bowed her head. She felt she was going to have a hard time explaining this without making Ryoko mad. 

"Ryoko, you must understand that while I know you have been pardoned and I know that you were not responsible for what you did, I am still frightened by you. I see you as the powerful being that destroyed much of my planet. In a way, keeping you from Lord Tenchi is a form of revenge for what you did to Jurai. This is wrong and I will attempt to stop doing it for that reason. But, Lord Tenchi is still a point of contention between us and I will not give up on him." With those words, she brought her head up to look Ryoko in the eye. 

Much to Ayeka's surprise, Ryoko grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way princess." 

Ayeka cleared her throat and continued. "On a personal level, I do like you as well Ryoko, it's just that I have a hard time seeing past the `Demon of Jurai'. Although I would not go so far as considering you a sister… yet we have had friendly moments together and I have enjoyed those very much. You are a friend; I just wish I could get past the memories. You must understand that while more than 700 years have passed since then for you, I spent most of those years in cold sleep, so the memories of that day on Jurai are still the recent past to me." 

Ryoko thought for a moment and saw the truth in this. 

Ayeka had stopped talking and was looking at Ryoko. It seemed that much of Ryoko's tension had drained away. She thought this might be a good thing. Now for the difficult part. 

"I also have a problem with the fact that if Lord Tenchi chooses you and he becomes Emperor, the people of Jurai may not accept him with you, the Demon of Jurai, as Empress. This could cause great civil and political unrest and could tear the Empire apart. As a member of the royal family, I can not, I will not allow that, regardless of my personal feelings for the parties involved." 

Ayeka could tell from the look on Ryoko's face that she hadn't considered that aspect yet. 

"Please don't take that personally Ryoko," Ayeka then said, "As I said before, I do like you as a friend and if Lord Tenchi does declare for you, I will bow to his wishes and remain your friend and his, but I will not allow my people to suffer for it in any way. I will also explain this to Lord Tenchi, if the situation ever requires it, but for now I think it would be best not to throw that onto him." 

Ryoko looked at Ayeka with a new understanding. This discussion was all that she had hoped for so far. She now believed she understood Ayeka's motivation and thought that she could work with it. If it meant there would be less fighting between them, especially if those fights were a lot less violent, then Tenchi would be happy. It was all she could ask for from the princess. 

Ayeka saw that Ryoko was deep in thought and relaxed silently on her root to wait until Ryoko was ready to reply. 

"Ayeka, I..." was all that Ryoko could manage at the moment. 

Ryoko knew what she had to do now. She suddenly stood up and took a deep breath. "Ayeka, I want you to look at me and consider what I'm about to say. I want you to take a good, long look and listen to me." She glanced at Ayeka to see if she was watching. Ayeka was looking right at her. It's now or never,Ryoko thought. 

"First Princess Ayeka of the Jurai royal family," Ryoko stated. "You see standing before you the being known to some as the `Demon of Jurai'. It is known that the former management of said `Demon' was callous, unthinking and inhuman in certain actions. It should also be known that the former management has been permanently evicted and that the being known as the `Demon of Jurai' is under new management and this new management will try in every way not to repeat or even recall the actions and mistakes of the former management." 

Ryoko paused, then continued in a lighter tone. "In other words, I am not Kagato and Washu said she has reprogrammed me so that I can no longer be controlled by any outside force. What you see before you is the real Ryoko. No more, no less." 

Ayeka's mouth fell open in sudden understanding and she saw the hope in Ryoko's eyes. She knew what Ryoko was trying to do. Ryoko was trying to change her, Ayeka's, perception, using terms that were familiar to any political or business figure. And now that she thought about it, it just might work. If she could view Ryoko the Demon as a separate entity from Ryoko the person, she might get past her fear of her. 

And then suddenly it clicked in her mind; the fear, the hate, was… not gone, but no longer directed at Ryoko. It seemed that Ryoko had succeeded. She could now see "Ryoko-the-Person" as separate from the "Ryoko-the-Demon". The "Demon" still scared her, but this Ryoko did not. And what was amazing was that it had happened so quickly, once she realized Ryoko was… well… just Ryoko, the person she had been living with for almost a year now. The best and most honest friend she'd ever had. 

"Why, Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka giggled, "I never knew you had that kind of eloquence in you." 

"Wadda ya mean Miss?" Ryoko growled good-naturedly. 

"Sorry, I have a cold." Ayeka replied with a grin, knowing that "Ryoko-the-TV-addict" would get the reference. 

Ryoko did, and she chuckled, "We seem to have more in common than just Tenchi." 

"Now we only have to figure out a way to tell the others that we have made a peace of sorts, without giving them all heart attacks," Ayeka continued. 

Ryoko chuckled. "They already know." 

"Oh? How so?" Ayeka asked. 

Ryoko looked up at Funaho's branches. "Tsunami knows through Funaho, so Sasami probably knows as well. That's why I chose this spot to have this talk. And Washu's probably been listening in through our mental link. And neither one of them can keep a secret, so Tenchi and Mihoshi'll know soon." Right `Mom'? Ryoko broadcast. 

A mental Hmmph came back at her through the link and then she heard Washu reply; I never knew you had it in you either, Little Ryoko. I'm very pleased. You've matured a lot in the past few months. Oh, and Ryo-ohki has already made Tenchi aware. He was kinda expecting it you know, so it was easy for her to communicate it to him. 

Ryoko chuckled again. Now if we can only get you to mature. she sent back. Aloud she said, "Come on Ayeka, let's go back to the house and have some breakfast. Do ya want me to teleport us, or would you rather walk?" 

"Walk, I think." replied Ayeka. "It is a beautiful day Ryoko, and we should enjoy it." 

"Yes, we should." agreed Ryoko as she offered Ayeka a hand to help her stand up. 

It will be nice to have a friend or `sister' my own age to share thoughts and things with. This may work out very well after all. Ayeka thought to herself and smiled as Ryoko helped her up. 

***** 

As she looked out the window toward the shrine steps, Sasami smiled as she saw the two friends emerge from the trees, chatting and laughing over some shared joke. Oh, Tsunami, she thought, I hope that this is just the beginning. 

It is little one, it is. came the faint reply from the goddess. 

***** 

To be continued 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. On a Deck

Conversations: 

Conversations 

Chapter 3 

On a Deck 

***** 

Ryoko sat on the deck, her feet dangling into the water. She stared at the little splashes she was creating as she swung her legs back and forth. She reached for another small bottle of sake from the basket she had brought with her and took a swallow. 

Things were much better now that she and Ayeka had made peace. Oh sure, there were still fights over Tenchi, but they were small things compared to the battles that used to take place. Little actual damage was done now; except for a few scorch marks on the outside of the house. Tenchi was much calmer and he actually seemed to enjoy being with her and Ayeka, either together or separate. 

But she wanted more. For all the tough, street-smart attitude she presented to everyone else, the thought of intimacy sort of scared her. She realized she had been fine as long as Tenchi was pushing her away, but now that they were all growing closer, well it frightened her. This whole "family" thing was a new experience for her. What she really wanted was for Tenchi to see her as more than just a friend, but not necessarily a lover… yet. 

Oh God, she thought, I'm finally beginning to understand what Tenchi feels. 

She knew that he didn't see in Ayeka anything more than he saw in her, and that offered her some comfort. She had a feeling that Ayeka felt the same way she did, but the princess was still too uncomfortable to talk about it with her. She probably felt that it would open old wounds. Ryoko liked to think that her and Ayeka's relationship had gone beyond that, although she understood Ayeka's reluctance. 

As she sat staring into the water and sipping from the bottle, she heard a sound a few feet out on the lake and some mumbled words that sounded like something about a "little twerp" and "water". She looked up, expecting to find that Tsunami had appeared but instead saw woman that she had never seen before, floating above the water. Jeez, she thought, Now what? 

The woman was about her size, maybe a little shorter, and certainly didn't look dangerous. In fact she was gorgeous. She had long platinum hair; skin almost as dark as Mihoshi's; brown, almond shaped eyes; and an outfit that looked like real leather and certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. In fact, it would have done Ayeka credit, if some of the things that she had heard about Juraian marriage customs were even half true. All that was missing was the whip. The woman even appeared to be Juraian, with a triangle-shaped caste mark on her forehead and triangle battle-marks on her cheeks. 

The woman saw Ryoko evaluating her. "Heh, heh, heh," she chuckled. "Cyan colored hair, in spikes. Golden eyes. You fit the description so you must be Ryoko, the one I've come to see." 

Ryoko dropped the bottle and started to levitate, forming her energy sword. "If you want a fight, I'm up for it. I promise not to hurt you, too much." 

The woman held both hands toward Ryoko. "No, no. You misunderstand. I just want to have a little chat with you," the woman replied pleasantly. "May I join you on the deck?" 

"It's a free country," Ryoko responded, dissipating her sword and settling back onto the deck. But she kept a wary eye on the woman as she floated over and seated herself next to her. 

The woman smiled sweetly at her and Ryoko could see more than a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Thank you," she said. "My cousin Tsunami asked me to talk to you. She couldn't do it herself because this directly relates to Jurai's destiny," she made a quoting gesture with her hands and rolled her eyes at Ryoko. "And she has a binding against discussing those matters in front of any Juraian. Say, you wouldn't happen to have more of that sake, would you?" 

Ryoko about fell off the deck in surprise. She reached into the basket and pulled out the bottle of Noboyuki's good stuff that she had been saving for later to share with Ayeka in the onsen. Oh well, she could always snitch more. But she was considering what else the woman had just said. "Your cousin Tsunami? I didn't know Tsunami had any relatives except maybe Sasami." 

"Oh yes," the woman said after taking a long pull from the bottle. "Ah! That hits the spot! To answer your implied question, she has two sisters, a niece and a great niece. Technically I'm not really her cousin, although that's what we call each other. I'll try to explain. You see Tsunami is a Juraian goddess as are her sisters, although she is presently living here on Earth. I'm an Earth goddess, one of many I might add. We're both higher dimensional beings and so are related, kind of, at least as you might understand it. In fact, like Tsunami, I have two sisters too. And they're both as much a pain to me as hers are to her." The last sentence was muttered under her breath. 

"Oh," was all Ryoko could manage as her eyes began to glaze over at the concept of all those goddesses. 

"Anyway," the woman went on, "Tsunami wanted me to talk to you about how you could get Tenchi to show you some `real' affection." 

"What?" Ryoko exclaimed. "Why would Tsunami want me to have Tenchi? Why not Ayeka? And I'm certainly not Juraian so why couldn't she tell me herself?" 

The woman looked at Ryoko as if she were stupid. "I don't have a good answer to the first two, but come on Ryoko. By now you must realize that you're as bound up in the destiny of Jurai as Tenchi is. Tsunami can't reveal anything that might affect that destiny." 

"But you can." Ryoko laughed. "She got you to do her dirty work. She can't say anything that might affect that destiny, but she's going to make damn sure that things'll still work out the way she wants them to. Oh, Tsunami. I never expected you were so… devious." 

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty much the way things are." The woman said sheepishly. 

Ryoko grinned. "So tell me then, how do I get Tenchi to love me?" 

"Well, he already does, we just need to get him to realize it," the woman replied taking another large swig from the bottle and handing it to Ryoko. 

A feeling of joy surged through Ryoko as she took a sip. She wanted to fly off and find Tenchi right now, but it doesn't pay to be rude to a goddess so she continued to listen. 

"Normally," the woman continued, "I would mix a potion to release his feelings and you would sneak it to him in his dinner or something. But because he's part Juraian, I don't know the correct dosages and I might turn him into a water sprite or something." 

Ryoko chuckled. "That sounds like something `mom' would do." 

The woman gave Ryoko a strange, appraising look. "Ahem. Yes. Well anyway Tsunami asked me to tell you some things. They're kinda cryptic. I don't understand all of them myself although I have an idea what they mean, but Tsunami said that you would figure it out. May I have the bottle?" 

Ryoko handed her the bottle and the woman finished it with one swallow. "Damn that was good stuff. I wish I had time for more but I have to get back before my little sister does something really stupid. Anyway, here's what Tsunami told me to say: Think about yours, Tenchi's and Ayeka's strong points. Consider a scale or balance. Tenchi is the middle, the fulcrum; you and Ayeka are at either end, opposites in fact, but you compliment each other. Together you are a perfect, functioning machine, unbreakable, apart you are just pieces of the whole, each easily broken. She also told me to tell you that Tenchi's destiny is bound up with that of Jurai, and to remind you that Tenchi is a member of the Juraian royal family and that the royal family can enjoy certain… privileges." 

Ryoko sat for a few minutes, thinking about what the strange goddess had just said. And suddenly she understood. She would definitely have to have another talk with Ayeka, maybe when they were in the onsen later. 

The woman watched Ryoko think about Tsunami's words. She saw a sly grin form on Ryoko's face as she realized what they meant. The woman stood up. "I really have to go. I know that little brat is up to something, she's just starting to come into her power and she's no end of trouble. Say Ryoko, do you guys have a TV I might use? It's faster for me to get home that way." 

Ryoko floated into the air, her mind still working on what the strange goddess had said. "Sure, it's in the house. I'll show you. And tell Tsunami… thanks. Thanks for everything." 

They began to move toward the house. 

"So, what do the marks on your face mean?" Ryoko asked. 

"Well," the woman answered, "they represent my godhood. Now, if I were to have similar marks except with two widely separated on my forehead above my eyes, that would mean I was a demon." 

She saw the look on Ryoko's face at the word `demon'. "What?" she said. "Have you seen a demon around here? I heard a rumor that there's one locked in a cave not far from here, but it's not in any of my records." 

Ryoko floated down to stand near the woman. 

"Yeah, there was a demon in the cave, up until about a year ago. Then it was accidentally released." 

"Do you know where it is now? We may need to do look into this if it causes trouble." 

"I know where it is, and to hear some people talk, it causes no end of trouble." Ryoko said with a sad smile. 

"Where?" the woman asked. "Is it close by?" 

"You're talking to her right now. Does that surprise you?" 

The woman looked at Ryoko and laughed. "You're no demon. You don't have the marks or the aura. What makes you think that you are?" 

"I've done some horrendous things in my life. I'm responsible for the deaths of countless people. And I almost killed my best friend's sister once, a long time ago. I've been called a demon most of my life. I don't like to be reminded of it by a total stranger, thank you very much." 

"Ryoko, I've looked into your soul. Tsunami has looked into your soul. There's no great evil there, believe me. Let me say it again: you're not a demon. I just don't see it in you. But, given your power and your temper, I can understand why others may accuse you of being one." She looked at Ryoko and saw anger starting to smolder in her eyes. 

"Don't misunderstand me," she quickly continued. "Not all demons are absolutely evil just as not all gods are absolutely good, although they do tend to drift to those ends of the spectrum. I myself am half demon and I have a very good friend who happens to be a demon. We just chose different career paths that bring us into conflict quite often. And although I haven't seen it personally, I've heard of demons who even do great good. Please Ryoko, understand. I didn't mean to offend you. It seems that my big mouth is faster than my brain sometimes. At least that's what both my sisters tell me." 

Ryoko felt her anger subside. She started walking toward the house again. The other woman fell into step beside her. 

"I'm sorry for getting angry," Ryoko apologized, "you were right about my temper. I'm learning to control it better, but it's still difficult sometimes… Well, here we are. Come in and I'll show you the TV set." 

"Yes," the woman replied so softly that Ryoko couldn't hear her, "we both have a lot to learn it seems." I wonder if that's why Tsunami ask me do this and my sister allowed it. Is it because Ryoko and I are so much alike? she asked herself. 

The two entered the home and moved to the living room. The woman went to the TV and to Ryoko's amazement started to climb through the screen. 

"Hey!" Ryoko called. "You know who I am but I never heard you mention your name!" 

"Urd," the reply came. "My name is Urd, goddess second class. We'll have to talk again sometime, cousin Ryoko. I enjoyed out little chat. `Bye now." 

And then she was gone, leaving Ryoko alone in the room. 

***** 

In the kitchen, Sasami smiled. 

***** 

To be continued 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. In an Office

Conversations: 

Conversations 

Chapter 4 

In an Office 

***** 

The sun was slanting toward the west as Washu made her way up the long stairs toward the shrine. She wondered if Lord Katsuhito would be too busy to see her this late in the day. Some of the things she had been sensing through her link with Ryoko were on her mind and she wanted to discuss them with a Juraian. She didn't think that Ayeka would know the answers and since it concerned the nature of Tsunami and the gods, talking to Sasami was out of the question. That left Katsuhito as the only other Juraian around. And as he was a priest, he was probably the best choice anyway. She knew that Tenchi would be done with his training and shrine duties this late in the day, so unless Katsuhito had other visitors he should have time to see her. 

She reached the top of the stairs and crossed the small courtyard to the shrine office. Stopping at the door, she lightly knocked and quietly announced herself. Katsuhito opened the door. 

"Washu. This is a pleasant surprise. You don't come up here very often. Won't you come in and have some tea?" 

Washu entered the office and Katsuhito motioned here to a seat at the small table. He went to the sideboard and drew two cups of tea from the container he always kept there for visitors. He carried them to the table and sat down across from her. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Lady Washu?" he asked her. 

She grinned at him. He was the only member of the family that could get away with not calling her "Little Washu". 

"Lord Katsuhito, I've been sensing some… not really disturbing… but odd thoughts from Ryoko today. I've done a little research and came to you for clarification on a couple of things." 

"Washu, I can't pretend to know what's on Ryoko's mind. I can make an educated guess though and say `Tenchi'." Katsuhito came back with a laugh. 

"Well, there's always that," Washu smiled, "but this is something else. It has to do with gods, goddesses and demons. And I think the Ayeka-Tenchi-Ryoko triangle is about to resolve itself. In a… unique way." 

"Do tell," said the old priest. 

"I think I'll let it surprise you, or maybe you won't be surprised at that. Anyway," Washu continued, "did you know that we were recently visited by a goddess?" 

Katsuhito smiled. "Why should that be odd? Tsunami lives here in Sasami after all." 

"I'm not talking about our resident goddess. What do you know about the Norns of Norse mythology?" 

"Not much off hand, I'm afraid," he responded. "I do have several books on Western Mythology that mention them though. Let me get one and we'll see what it has to say." 

He stood up and walked to a cupboard against the wall. Opening it, he scanned the titles of the books that were stored there. Selecting one, he closed the cupboard and returned to the table. 

"This is probably the best of the lot. It covers most ancient religions and has a very comprehensive section on the Norse gods." 

He scanned through the book until he found the passage on the Norns. "Ah! Here we are. The Norns were three witches or goddesses, the book is unclear on that, who control men's fate and tend the great tree Yggdrasil. They were the direct daughters of Wotan or Odin as he's known, the father of gods. I guess that would make them goddesses then" 

"And does the book mention their names?" 

"Yes, it does. There is Skuld, who represents the future; Verdandi, who is in charge of the present; and Urd, who controls the past. I see however by the notes I made in the margin that `Verdandi' is too hard to pronounce with Japanese inflection so it has been corrupted, in Japan anyway, to `Belldandy'. Much easier on the tongue." 

"Hmm. I already knew most of that. Interesting about the tree though. Really interesting… I wonder if there's a connection…" 

"Washu, are you trying to tell me that one of the Norns was here?" Katsuhito interrupted her musing. 

"Yeah. One appeared and talked to Ryoko for quite a while. A really pleasant conversation, it calmed Ryoko right down. She was grinning from ear-to-ear afterward. The Norn made some comments that are puzzling me though." 

Katsuhito was startled. A Norn? Here? "Do you happen to know which one it was?" 

"Yep. Urd." 

Katsuhito groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh gods. Not Urd." 

"Yep. And she called Tsunami her cousin." 

Katsuhito began to bang his head on the table. 

"And as she left, she called Ryoko `cousin' as well. And implied she'd be back" 

"WHAT!" Katsuhito's head came up. 

"She said she'd be back sometime." 

"No, not that part. The part about Ryoko being her `cousin'." 

"That's what she called her. I don't think that Ryoko realizes she said that yet. That's one of the things I wanted to ask you about. I understand how Tsunami can be her cousin; they're both higher dimensional beings. But I don't get the Ryoko comment. Ryoko's a bio-construct, not a higher dimensional being. I know, I made her out of my DNA." 

"Washu, you should be asking Tsunami these questions." 

"I can't. This subject apparently pertains to the `Destiny of Jurai" and Tsunami can't answer any questions about that. And you seem to know more about this Urd than you're letting on." 

"Just rumors mostly," Katsuhito explained. "It seems an old shrine that was abandoned years ago was recently renovated. There's now a group of people living there. Among them are three sisters named Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. Hardly a coincidence it seems, eh? I didn't make the connection until just a few minutes ago. There are reports of strange happenings in that area as well. And usually the sister Urd is seen nearby during these occurrences." 

"Are you saying that Urd is dangerous?" 

"Washu, consider yourself and who we are living with. `Dangerous' is not necessarily a bad thing. We are all `dangerous' in our own way, and Urd may be a goddess after all." 

"Oh. You're right. But why would she call Ryoko `cousin'?" 

Katsuhito thought for a moment. 

"Well, aside from Tenchi, Ryoko is probably the most powerful of us. And unlike Tenchi, her power is always manifested." 

"Yes, I see. Urd probably sensed Ryoko's power as similar to her own." 

"That's probably it," Katsuhito agreed. Not likely though, he thought to himself. If Urd called her `cousin', she meant it the same way she calls Tsunami cousin. I don't even want to think about the implications of that right now. I may have to take a little field trip and talk to Urd myself. 

I don't believe that for a minute! Washu thought. But if he's satisfied with that explanation, I'll let it drop. For now. 

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about Washu?" Katsuhito asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Yes, there is. Urd also told Ryoko that Tsunami has two sisters. I can't find any reference to them in any writings in my database. I was wondering if you might know anything?" 

"Actually Washu, I do remember some ancient writings in the palace library. If I recall, the two sisters were never worshiped as Tsunami was and about 20 millennia ago all mention of them was dropped. As if they just… went away or something. I don't think their names were ever noted, just the fact that they existed." 

"So, Tsunami does have or had siblings. I wonder what happened to them? We'll probably never know unless she tells us." 

"Probably not." Katsuhito took a final sip of his now cold tea. Another question for Urd. 

"Thank you, Lord Katsuhito." Washu said as she stood to leave. "I would like to say that you cleared up the mysteries, but instead you opened up a new batch of questions. I think I'll go back to my lab and dig a little deeper." 

"You're welcome Washu. Any time you want to talk, you know where to find me. If you'll wait a minute, I'll lock up and walk back down to the house with you for a late dinner. I don't think anyone else will be visiting here today." He nodded toward the window and Washu could see that it was now quite dark outside. 

"I would appreciate the company. Thank you." 

***** 

As they walked down the stairs together, Washu turned to the priest and said, "You know, you don't have to keep up the disguise when it's just me, Yosho. I can be discrete when I have to." 

"How did you know?" Katsuhito asked calmly. 

"I can sense the Jurai power flowing over your skin," Washu replied. 

"Well, it's easier to keep it up than it is to drop it and redo it every time someone comes by. Besides I'm used to it after so many years. But I'll make you a deal. I'll lose my disguise if you promise to lose yours as well. Oh, don't give me that `I don't know what you mean' look Washu. Both Tenchi and Ayeka told me what happened that day on the bridge." 

Washu smiled slyly. "I'll have to think about it and get back to you on that, OK?" 

***** 

Tsunami watched from under Funaho as the two disappeared down the stairs. Soon sister. Soon. she thought, then sighed. We all have our parts to play. 

***** 

To be continued 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. In a Lab

Conversations: 

Conversations 

Chapter 5 

In a Lab 

***** 

Ryoko had a lot on her mind as she lay on the couch and tried to watch TV. She thought about all of the changes that had happened in her life in the past year or so. She had never been one that was comfortable with change, but even she had to admit that things were better for her now than they had been in the last 5000 years. She enjoyed the feeling of freedom and she finally had people in her life that she could call `family'. There was just one more obstacle to overcome and she would be truly happy. But first she needed more information. And she knew just where to get it. 

***** 

"Washu! Washu, are you in here?" Ryoko called out as the lab door disappeared behind her. "Mom! Yoohoo! Hey! Mom!" 

No answer. 

She moved further into lab towards the area where Washu's main computer terminal was. She still felt apprehensive about entering Washu's lab alone. Washu had explained to her that leaving her attached to that machine, alone in the semi-darkness had been part of the procedure to identify and break down any barriers that Kagato had left behind in her mind. It also tested for any negative influence that her merging with the android Zero might have had, and if Ryoko's own emotional expression had been freed in that process. But that explanation didn't cover why the whole episode had been taped from hiding. Ryoko was still upset about that. That bull about not explaining it to me first because it might influence the results was a load of crap. But she did apologize to me in front of the whole family and she's never tried anything like that again at least. 

She entered the area where Washu was most often to be found working at her holo-terminal. It was empty. The terminal was still active and running a crab motif screen saver, so Ryoko knew that Washu had planned on stepping out for just a short while. She decided to wait for Washu to return. She considered summoning up a terminal of her own and playing a game, but zapping ships of the Rebel Alliance with her TIE Defender reminded her too much of her old line of work. She was still thinking about ways to pass the time when she heard the door phase into existence and Washu entered the lab. 

"Oh. Little Ryoko. What brings my girl down here on her own initiative tonight?" Washu asked in a motherly tone. 

"Washu, Mom, please. I may be your daughter, but I was never a child. Please don't treat me like one." Ryoko muttered back. 

"Ok, Ryoko. I`ll try to remember. Now, what can I do for you? It must be something important because I know you don't like coming in here since…" 

"Don't remind me of that either, please." 

"My, so polite. There must be something big on your mind." 

"Yeah, I need to know some things. About myself." 

Washu looked at her daughter for a moment. "What things dear?" 

Ryoko's expression tightened at the word "dear", but she decided to let it pass. She needed to be on Washu's good side to get the information she wanted. It wouldn't do to start an argument now. If Washu wanted to call her dear, well it was better than "Little Ryoko". 

"Washu, can I have children? I mean naturally." 

Washu cringed inside. She knew that eventually Ryoko would be asking her this question and she also knew that Ryoko might not like the answers. She summoned two floating cushions, a table, a bottle of sake and two cups. She motioned Ryoko to a seat on one of the cushions and took the other herself. After Ryoko was seated, she poured two cups of the drink and handed one to Ryoko. She sighed. 

"Ryoko, before I answer that I need to explain a few things. When I created you I wanted a daughter that I could love and that could take care of herself. I knew exactly what I wanted and how to get it. But the only way I could get funding from the Academy for your project was by presenting it as a weapons package. Jurai was in the middle of a military buildup and they were ready to fund anything that was even remotely feasible. I created a presentation for them that sold my project as a "super soldier". That's why you have some of the power that you do and the link with Ryo-ohki. But I intended for the project to fail after I created you, the prototype. I never had any intention of creating an army of super beings. You are a complete being, far beyond the specs that the Juraian Council approved." She paused for a minute to let Ryoko think about what she just said. 

"Are you saying I was a military project?" 

"No, Jurai thought you were a military project. I had other ideas." 

"Oh." 

"Anyway," Washu continued, "you were created complete. All of your parts work, or can work. Your reproductive system is currently mostly inactive except for some hormone production. A simple stimulant injection will turn the rest of it on and you'll start having monthly cycles like the rest of the girls. I always meant to do it sooner, but that little issue with Kagato put it on hold for a few thousand years." 

"If I get this injection, Tenchi and I can have children?" Ryoko asked. 

This was the question that Washu didn't want to answer. "Well, all your reproductive parts will be functioning, but Ryoko, I doubt if you an Tenchi could have children the normal way." 

"And just what exactly do you mean by that?" Ryoko asked as her heart hit the floor. 

"What I mean is that your DNA is not compatible with Tenchi's. In fact it's not compatible with any known life form. Ryoko, I'm sorry. I never finished the project before Kagato took you away and it's too late now. Your genetic structure is fixed. It was probably one of the first things Kagato did to you after he got control." 

Ryoko began to cry. 

Washu, changing to her adult form, put her arm around her daughter to comfort her. "Ryoko. Ryoko, listen to me. I didn't say that you and Tenchi could never have children, just that you can't have them in the normal way." 

"B… b… b… but I don't w… w… want to adopt. I want to have m… m… my own b… b… babies." 

"You can. You just need help to conceive. If I take one of your eggs and can get Tenchi to finally give me that `sample' I've been wanting, well, with a little gene splicing I can fertilize your egg in the lab and implant it. You can have your own babies, you just need a little help. This sort of thing happens to couples all the time. It's rather extreme in your case though…" 

Ryoko wiped her eyes. "Me and Tenchi can have our own children?" 

"Yes. I just explained that. And I'll even make sure that your children are compatible with other human species while I'm at it. You have to tell Tenchi though, or I won't help you. He really needs to know." 

Ryoko looked at her mother with red-rimmed eyes. "Ok, mom. You're right, this is a decision that both of us will need to make when the time comes." 

"No Ryoko, he needs to know before that." 

Ryoko sniffed. "But what if he doesn't want me if he finds out?" 

"I can believe you're that insecure. If Tenchi truly loves you then this little thing won't matter to him." 

Ryoko sat quietly for a few minutes, her head resting on her mother's shoulder. Washu held her tight for the first time in 5000 years. I could get used to this, the scientist thought. 

"Mom?" Ryoko mumbled into Washu's shirt. 

"Yes, Little Ryoko?" 

"Thanks for being honest with me." 

"You're welcome Little Ryoko. Just be honest with Tenchi ok? Things will work out, you'll see." 

Washu's last comment brought Ryoko back to the present. "Oh crap. I'm supposed to be meeting Ayeka in the onsen. I have some things to discuss with her." 

Washu, now back in her small form, reached into a subspace pocket and pulled out a tissue. "Here Ryoko, dry your eyes before you go. I wouldn't want the princess to think you'd been crying or anything." 

"Thanks mom." Ryoko wiped at her eyes as she walked toward the door. 

"Oh, and Ryoko?" 

"Yes?" 

"Here, catch." Washu tossed her a basket. "It's on me tonight. Have a good time." 

"I think I will," Ryoko said as she went out the door. 

Washu sighed, alone in her lab once more. "My little girl is all grown up." 

I was never little. she heard Ryoko growl cheerfully through the link. 

In my eyes you were dear. Yes, you were. 

***** 

On her way to the onsen, Ryoko passed through the kitchen where Sasami was cutting up items in preparation for breakfast the next morning. She had a big grin plastered on her face and was humming happily, Ryo-ohki perched on her head. 

I wonder what she's so happy about these days? Ryoko thought as she went out the door. 

***** 

To be continued 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. In a Pool

Lately it had been rather peaceful around the house, Ayeka reflected 

Conversations 

Chapter 6 

In a Pool 

***** 

Lately it had been rather peaceful around the house, Ayeka reflected. She rather missed the knock-down, drag-out fights she used to have with Ryoko. What she didn't miss was Tenchi's anger and the clean up and repair that always occurred afterwards. It really was different seeing Tenchi smile when he saw her and Ryoko together, instead of ducking for cover. And she found that she enjoyed just talking to Ryoko. Ryoko could be a really pleasant person to be around. She had discovered that they had several common interests, besides Tenchi of course. 

Ayeka sighed, and sank a little deeper into the warm waters of the ladies pool until just her eyes and nose were above the water. I wish Ryoko would hurry up and get here," she thought, "I'm really beginning to enjoy our moments together in the onsen. We talk about our day and tell each other dirty jokes. It's become an almost daily ritual for us. Oh, where is that monster woman? I wonder what's keeping her? She closed her eyes and began to blow bubbles in the water. 

The door to the onsen opened and Ayeka heard the slap of Ryoko's bare feet approach the pool. She listened as Ryoko set down the basket with the snacks and sake that she always brought with her and then she heard the swish as Ryoko's robe fell to the floor. A gentle motion of the water told her that Ryoko had entered the pool and she heard the ex-pirate sigh with pleasure as she eased herself down into the warm water. 

***** 

"Hey princess, you awake?" Ryoko asked. 

Ayeka brought her head up and opened her eyes, "Yes, I am. But if you had been much longer you probably would have found me floating facedown in the pool. Then what would you have done?" 

"Given you mouth-to-mouth." Ryoko grinned at her. 

"Ryoko! I am certainly not that kind of woman!" Ayeka said, blushing. 

"Neither am I princess. Jeez, I was just kidding." 

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction. So, may I inquire what took you so long this evening? You're usually here before me." 

"I had to talk to Washu about something… personal. And she was late getting back to her lab because she'd been up at the shrine and missed dinner." 

"And did you get the answers you sought?" 

"We'll discuss that later. Ayeka, I wanna talk about something serious." 

"Oh? What brought this on pirate?" Ayeka teased. 

"Something came up today that got me thinking and I think that it concerns both of us." 

"Thinking? You? And did it give you a headache? I thought I smelled smoke earlier." 

"I suppose I should've seen that one coming. One point to the princess." 

"What's on your mind?" Ayeka prompted, more seriously. 

"Ayeka, I don't want to upset you with this, but do you think Tenchi will ever be able to choose between us?" 

This was a subject that both had studiously avoided in all of their previous girl-talk sessions. Ayeka was taken aback that Ryoko would bring it up now. She knew though, that if Ryoko was asking her about this, whatever was on her mind concerned Tenchi and must be important to her. 

Ayeka thought for a few moments before responding. "No, I don't believe he ever will," she sighed. 

"And why do you think that is princess? Please, the truth, as you see it." 

"Well, although it hurts to say this, I believe it's because he loves us both and can't bear to hurt either of us." 

"Yeah, that's what I think too. We need to do something about it `cause it's making all three of us miserable." 

"Oh? And I suppose he should choose you?" Ayeka asked. 

"No, I didn't say that. We both know that's not going to happen." 

"Then he should choose me?" Ayeka smiled at the thought. 

"It's probably not going to work that way either, is it?" 

Ayeka sighed again. "Probably not. I can hope though." 

It was Ryoko's turn to sink deeper into the water. "I had a visitor today. A messenger from Tsunami. She reminded me of some things." 

Why would Tsunami send Ryoko a messenger? Why not just appear herself? She's done it before. Ayeka wondered. "And what did she remind you of?" she asked. 

"Several things actually," Ryoko said, "but she made realize that Tenchi'll never be able to choose one of us." 

"Well, who should he choose? Mihoshi? Washu? Sasami?" 

"Nope. None of them." 

"Ryo-ohki then." Ayeka stated. 

Ryoko laughed at that. "No, definitely not Ryo-ohki, she's not even fully organic. Although she is cute in humanoid form." 

"Well if not one of us, then who?" Ayeka was curious now. 

Ryoko looked at her. "Both of us. Me and you." 

Ayeka was stunned. "Surely you can't be serious!" 

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley. Heh, heh. Sorry princess, I couldn't pass that one up. Score one for Ryoko." She went on, "If it hurts him too much to choose one of us, why can't he choose both? I think deep down inside that's what he really wants. He wants to be able to love both of us openly. He knows this can't go on forever and the thought of losing one or both of us must be tearing him apart inside." 

"Go on," Ayeka said quietly. 

"Tenchi is the crown prince of Jurai. He's in line to be the next emperor unless Yosho changes his mind or your dad has another son." 

"Yes, all of that is true, but what does that have to do with both of us?" 

"Think Ayeka. It hadda jump up and slap me in the face too. Tenchi is a male member of the Juraian royal family. And that means…" 

"And that means wha… Oh! Oh my! I never thought of that! He can… He can…" 

"Have more than one spouse under Juraian custom? Yes. Exactly." Ryoko finished. 

"And you would be willing to share him with me?" 

"I already am, aren't I? I don't think taking that next step'll be such a big deal." 

"You realize that his first-born child will be his successor don't you?" the princess commented. 

"And that child would be yours," Ryoko sighed. 

"What do you mean? Don't you want children with Tenchi?" 

"Of course I do. But you'd be first. It's almost guaranteed." 

"Why? We both have the same chance, don't we?" 

Ryoko sighed again. "No, not really. That's what I went to talk to Washu about. Ayeka, regardless of how I look, I'm not really human like you and Tenchi are. Oh sure, I have all the correct parts to conceive and give birth, but genetically I'm not compatible with any other life form. But Washu said that she could take one of Tenchi's `samples' and one of my ova, splice the genes and implant the embryo in my womb. It should work. And she could make the child genetically compatible with humans at the same time, so this wouldn't happen to it later. But that's the only way Tenchi and I can have children." 

Ayeka looked at Ryoko and saw the pain in her friend's eyes. She felt sorry for her, but at the same time joy for herself. "Do you really think that we can get Lord Tenchi to agree to this?" 

"He's a normal young man isn't he? We'll just play on his fantasies while reminding him of his privileges as a member of the royal family." 

"His fantasies? You mean sleeping with both of us at the same time? I've already told you that I'm not that kind of woman Ryoko!" 

"Well, maybe not right now," Ryoko teased. "But all three of us have already slept together. Several times. Remember?" 

"Yes, but not in the same bed, and most certainly not in that way!" 

Ryoko grinned at her. "Gotcha princess! Score another for me. Now, I've got an idea about how to get Tenchi to buy into this. Here's what we need to do…" 

***** 

Later that night, Sasami heard Ayeka come stumbling into their room humming a happy tune. She knew that her sister and Ryoko had been in the onsen drinking sake and talking in hushed tones all evening. She was pretty sure she knew what all the secrecy was about too. Welcome to the royal family Ryoko, my new sister… she thought. My niece… she heard Tsunami's faint echo in her head. And she smiled as she rolled over and drifted off to sleep. 

***** 

To be continued 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	7. On a Path

Conversations: 

Conversations 

Chapter 7 

On a Path 

***** 

Ayeka and Ryoko walked along the path leading to the carrot fields. Today was the day they were going to make Tenchi choose. Although, thought Ayeka with smile, he doesn't suspect that Ryoko and I have already chosen for him. 

Ryoko saw the smile. "What're you so happy about princess?" 

"I was just thinking about Lord Tenchi's reaction when we tell him." 

"Yeah, it's gonna to be interesting isn't it?" the ex-pirate said. 

Suddenly Ryoko stopped walking. "Uh, Ayeka, before we talk to Tenchi, I have a confession to make." 

Ayeka stopped as well. "Oh? And what might that be?" 

"Well, um, this is kinda hard… um… you how forward I am with Tenchi all the time?" 

"Yes, so?" 

"Well, its all a put on." 

"Just what do you mean Ryoko?" Ayeka asked her friend. 

Ryoko mumbled something in reply. 

"I couldn't quite hear that, could you repeat it?" 

"I'm still a virgin. A virgin. There. Happy?" Ryoko stated. 

"Oh, is that all. Is there a problem with that?" Ayeka snickered. 

"It's just that with the way I act toward him, Tenchi probably thinks that I'm much more, uh, you know… experienced." Ryoko said. 

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," the princess responded. 

"That's easy for you to say, you're so pure and innocent. Tenchi'll already know that he'll be your first." 

Ayeka walked back to where Ryoko was standing and looked her in the eye. "It appears that neither of us are quite what we make ourselves out to be," she said. 

"What do you mean princess?" 

"Tenchi won't be my first, demon." 

Ryoko was stunned. Her legs gave out and she sat down hard on the ground. "You mean… you mean… you mean that all this time…" 

"Yes." 

"Does your father know?" Ryoko could picture Azusa's rage if he found out. 

"No, and neither does my mother, although I think Aunt Funaho suspects. Don't you go telling them either, pirate." Ayeka snickered again. 

Ryoko got back to her feet, although her legs were still a bit weak. "You want to talk about it, princess? When did this all happen?" 

Ayeka smiled. "I'm not ashamed of it, I have no regrets. It just doesn't need to be common knowledge." 

Ryoko, thinking again of Azusa, said, "I understand. So tell me." 

"Well, it was after Yosho left to pursue you. I wanted to follow him but father forbade it. When Yosho didn't return and father still wouldn't let me look for him I was despondent. I didn't know what to do. There was a young man at the palace, the son of one of father's noble friends. He was a couple of years older than me, but was the only other person near my age in the palace. We became friends and began to spend all of our free time together. Father saw this and saw our relationship growing, but this boy's family didn't have enough political power to make him a candidate for my hand. At least not to my father's way of thinking. Father began to find reasons to keep us separated. I had already lost the one I loved and now my father was trying to take away someone else that I had grown close to." 

Ayeka pause to collect her thoughts. They came to a large rock that was next to the path. Ryoko took a seat and motioned for Ayeka to do likewise. "So what happened then?" 

"Well, I believe now that if the relationship had been allowed to continue, nothing would have come of it. Remember, I was only about sixteen at the time. I still had a lot of growing up to do. But father, of course, couldn't see that. He arranged for the young man to be appointed to a prestigious military academy. At the same time, he gave me permission to finally begin a search for my brother. I was upset about this. Not that I didn't want to search for Yosho, but I could see what father was trying to do. Anyway, the night before this boy was to leave for the academy, I seduced him." 

"You seduced him? Hahahaha" Ryoko fell off the rock. 

"What? Is that so hard to believe? Isn't that what you've been trying to do to Tenchi?" 

Ryoko was rolling on the ground, doubled over with laughter. "Hohohoho! This is rich. This is too funny! Miss `I am not a woman of loose morals'! I should've been coming to you for advice all along! Hahahahaha!" 

Ayeka got off the rock and kicked her. "Ryoko! Stop it!" But she couldn't help laughing herself. 

Ryoko picked herself up, tears still streaming down her face. "Sorry princess, but the picture I get… Juraian customs… Hahahaha!" She fell down again. 

"Oh! I give up!" Ayeka began to walk away. 

"Wait Ayeka! Wait!" Ryoko caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, trying not to burst out laughing again. "I won't tell a soul. I promise." 

"You'd better not. I'll find all your ticklish spots and get Tenchi to help me." 

"Tell me Ayeka," Ryoko asked more soberly, "did it hurt? That first time I mean?" 

"Yes, at first. But only the first time." 

"Only the first time?" Ryoko stopped walking again. 

"Well, I was with him all night," Ayeka smiled at her. 

"What happened to the boy?" 

Ayeka looked down. "Aunt Funaho told me he was killed in a border skirmish about 150 years ago." 

"I'm sorry Ayeka." 

The two walked in silence for a few moments then Ryoko spoke up, "So, are you going to tell Tenchi?" 

"Yes, eventually. He is to be my husband, so there should be no secrets between us. Just as you should tell him your secrets." 

"Before the wedding?" 

"Well, before the wedding night anyway." Ayeka stated with a smirk. 

"Have there been any others?" Ryoko asked her. 

"You mean aside from you?" Ayeka teased. 

"That's not funny Ayeka. You know how we both feel right now about having that kind of relationship, it won't happen. And no secrets remember?" 

Ayeka sighed, "No, just that one night. It was fun, but something was missing. I believe it was love. I didn't really love him, it was more an act of rebellion against my father." 

"And your father will never know about it. Some rebellion." 

"I'll know Ryoko, I'll know. And like I said, I have no regrets. Now, let's go have that talk with Lord Tenchi. And Ryoko?" 

"Yes, Ayeka?" 

"I notice you didn't say `never'" 

"Nope, I didn't. If this works out, we're going to be together with Tenchi a long, long time. Anything could happen, attitudes and feelings change as do people. We may become lovers, we may just become comfortable friends or we may end up trying to kill each other over some issue." 

"And how is that last one any different from right now?" 

"It's not, really. Let's go princess." 

The two continued along the path, Ryoko chuckling to herself and Ayeka smiling, lost in her memories, thinking about a young man she once knew. 

***** 

To be continued 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	8. In a Field

Conversations: 

Conversations 

Chapter 8 

In a Field 

***** 

Tenchi wiped his brow as he looked out over the field he was weeding today. He enjoyed working out in the open. It gave him a sense of accomplishment, it also gave him time to think, to collect his thoughts. And with Ayeka and Ryoko around the house he really needed that time to himself. But lately things hadn't been so bad. The fights between the two had pretty much ended although he had no idea why, it seemed that the two girls were almost becoming… friends. He didn't know exactly what Ryoko had talked to Ayeka about that morning, but ever since then things had been very peaceful. 

The sun was almost directly overhead when Tenchi looked at his watch. Lunchtime, he thought. He stopped and pulled up four carrots that looked to be about full size and headed over to a rock at the edge of the field where Ryo-ohki was sunning herself in cabbit form. "Ryo-ohki! Lunchtime!" he called out. 

Her eyes flew open and she jumped up. With a loud pop she assumed her humanoid toddler form. "Miya! Miya, Meow!" she replied and ran to meet him. 

Together they walked back to the rock. Ryo-ohki climbed on top of it while Tenchi took a seat on the ground in what little shade it provided. He handed one of the carrots he had picked up to Ryo-ohki. "Here you go. Just make sure you brush all the dirt off before… Oh. Too late. Well, next time clean it first, ok? And slow down a little. You'll get a tummy ache." 

"Miya!" 

He handed her another one, which she carefully brushed off and began to nibble more slowly. He opened the box to see what Sasami had made him for lunch. Lately she had been on a foreign food kick, not that he minded so much, but there were some things that he preferred not to even look at, let alone eat. Today however it was just flavored rice balls and some fresh vegetables. He ate slowly, still thinking about Ayeka and Ryoko. "I love them both," he said to Ryo-ohki. "I can't bear to lose either one, but they expect me to pick between them. I can't hurt one of them like that, I just can't!" 

Ryo-ohki miya'd quietly in agreement and looked back at him with what appeared to be understanding. 

"It's a good thing you don't understand a lot of Japanese yet," Tenchi told her. "I don't know how Ryoko would handle some of the things I tell you." 

Oh, Tenchi! Get a clue. She only knows what I want her to know. By the way, she and Ayeka are almost here. Get ready, came a soft feminine voice in his head. 

"Wha…? Did I…? Did you…?" he looked at Ryo-ohki. 

She stared back at him with her big, innocent eyes. "Miya!" 

***** 

Ryoko and Ayeka emerged from the woods to find Tenchi and Ryo-ohki seated by a large rock. Ryo-ohki was finishing up her last carrot with a satisfied look on her face, Tenchi looked slightly dazed. 

"Remember princess, we have to be firm with him. Don't let him weasel out of this." Ryoko said softly, so that only Ayeka could hear. 

"Hey Tenchi." "Good afternoon, Lord Tenchi." they greeted him. 

"Hi Ryoko, Ayeka," he answered distractedly. 

"Lord Tenchi, what's wrong?" Ayeka asked. 

"Something strange just happened. I thought… Nah, never mind. You wouldn't believe it anyway." He glanced again at Ryo-ohki. 

Bye Tenchi. I'll leave all you lovers alone for a while. Another pop and the cabbit scrambled off into the woods in search of a butterfly to play with. 

"Are you sure Tenchi? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ryoko was concerned; Tenchi was staring off after Ryo-ohki like she'd bit him or something. 

"I… I'm not really sure of anything anymore. Really strange things have been happening around here lately." 

"Oh. Well anyway, Ayeka and I want to have a serious talk with you. About us. Right now." 

Tenchi's head darted around looking for an escape route. Rock behind him, girls in front. No place to run. "Arrgh!" He fainted. 

"That went well," Ayeka said sarcastically. "What now?" 

"We wait for him to wake up, of course. Here princess, you sit there and I'll move him so that his head is in your lap." 

"Where will you be?" 

"Sitting right next to him, holding his hand. He'll see both of us when he wakes up." 

"He'll faint again, I know it." 

"Maybe, but we'll keep at it until he stays awake. Let's get started." 

***** 

Tenchi slowly returned from the pleasant dream he was having. In it, Ryoko and Ayeka were getting along. He was sitting on the couch with an arm around each of them, watching some anime show on TV. They were allowing him to divide his attention between them both without quarrelling. Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, his dad, his Grandpa and Ryo-ohki in cabbit form were all there too, and they were all living as one big happy family. He sighed. His head was resting on something soft and pleasant smelling. He sighed again. Then he remembered. He was in the field, the girls had cornered him, they were going to force him to make a choice and then… blackness… and pleasant dreams. What was he lying on that could be so soft and smell so good? 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a flash of purple hair and red eyes, then focused on Ayeka's face smiling down at him. "Did you have a nice nap Lord Tenchi?" 

He nodded. But where was Ryoko? He felt his hand being squeezed by something gentle and warm. He glanced down. 

Ryoko smiled back at him. "Welcome back Tenchi." 

He must still be dreaming. This didn't happen in his life. 

"Tenchi, we want you to listen to what we have to say. Please don't pass out on us again, at least until we're done, ok?" Ryoko asked him sweetly. 

"Yes, Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka, still smiling, "Ryoko and I have come to an agreement. Since it is obvious that you can not choose one of us, then we have chosen for you." 

"Girls, I…" 

"Hush. Don't talk Tenchi, just listen," admonished Ryoko. "We know that you can't bear to lose either of us, so you'll just have to take both of us." 

"Yes, Tenchi," Ayeka continued. "Since you are the crown prince of Jurai, and a member of the royal family, Juraian custom says that you may have more than one wife. So you don't have to make a choice after all. You can marry both of us." She smiled sweetly at him. But he didn't see it. He had fainted again. 

"Ok princess, trade places. This time he wakes up in my lap." 

***** 

He awoke from the same dream as before, only this time Tsunami's gently smiling face overlay the image. His head was still propped up on something soft, but this time it smelled like… not Ayeka… better. No not better, just different. He opened his eyes to two large mounds, wisps of cyan, golden eyes. Ryoko. And Ayeka was holding his hand now. What was going on here? Then he remembered. Are they serious? he thought. He looked at both of them smiling at him. Yes, they are. Don't they know that that's not allowed in Japan? he wondered. 

"Girls," he croaked, his throat dry. "I don't think that will work here on Earth." 

"Well, as crown prince, you're a Juraian citizen no matter where you live, so there's no problem, right?" Ryoko said. 

"Yes, there is. Earth doesn't know Jurai even exists. How would we explain me having two wives?" 

"Oh, that's no problem Lord Tenchi. We will have a Juraian ceremony only. As far as the locals know, we will just be living together like we always do. I'm sure there's plenty of talk about our living arrangement right now, anyway. And when you become Emperor one day, it won't be a problem any more. That's if you choose to live on Jurai. I like it here but I suppose the Emperor can live where he wishes." 

"But Ayeka, what if I don't want to be Emperor?" Tenchi asked, alarmed at the thought. 

"Well, then I'll become Empress and you and Ryoko will be consorts. You will still have the same job though, so you might as well have the title that goes with it." 

"Girls, all I can say right now is that I'll think about it. I may have some questions that need answers before I agree to anything." 

"I suppose that'll have to do for now, but don't take too long ok? You might make us angry. And you won't like it if we get angry, will you?" Ryoko asked in sugary tones. 

***** 

That night, as Tenchi lay on his back on the futon and Ryoko dozed in his bed, Ayeka slowly opened the door to his room. She quietly crossed the floor to crawl into the bed with Ryoko, as she had done on many other nights. But tonight she and Ryoko had a plan. 

It had been an exhausting day for him, mentally at least. In his half-asleep state, Tenchi heard the muted whispers and feminine giggles. He heard the mattress creak as someone got up. Suddenly there was a warm female body snuggling against his left side and another he somehow knew was Ryoko pressed on his right. He felt both girls put their arms around him and felt soft hair on each shoulder. He slowly put an arm around each of them and pulled them closer. And then he fell asleep, content. 

Ryoko looked across Tenchi's chest and into Ayeka's eyes a few inches from her own. She smiled and whispered, "It worked, we got him." 

Ayeka nodded gently and smiled back. Both girls drifted off to sleep, happy at last. 

***** 

Sasami slowly closed the door to Tenchi's room. When Ayeka got up and left her bed, Sasami had quietly followed her and watched through the crack of the door as events unfolded. If anyone had seen her going back to her own room, it would have looked like she was dancing. 

***** 

The End. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
